


dead end (aka, we have no future yet still we persist)

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday jooheon, heres some emo joogun, writing mx/nm fic to drown out the cclown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around Jooheon is wishing him happy birthday, but he's still waiting for those words from a specific someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead end (aka, we have no future yet still we persist)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK..... as if there wasnt enough emo joogun in the world. i wrote this in a very short amount of time so i apologize for any mistakes and/or mediocre writing in general. i tried

Everyone around Jooheon is wishing him happy birthday, but he's still waiting for those words from a specific someone.

They have practice for most of the day, but the dance instructor lets them out a little earlier than usual with a "Happy birthday, Jooheon, don't forget the steps I revised for you" and the members drag him out to barbecue for dinner, not even giving him a chance to protest.

When Hyunwoo is distracted enough by Minhyuk fighting with Kihyun over the tongs, Jooheon pulls out his phone and checks—no new messages, no missed calls. He feels his face fall, but stops himself before any of the others notice. Not that any of them are actually paying attention to him. Wonho is flirting one of the waitresses into giving them an extra plate of pork intestine and Hyungwon is scolding him for it, and Changkyun is dumping what looks to be half the salt in the shaker into Hyunwoo's rice bowl while the latter is still occupied by Kihyun and Minhyuk's bickering. 

Time seems to take twice as long to pass, and Jooheon is counting the minutes. It’s almost 11 when they finally leave (mostly because even the waitresses who had been tittering at Hyungwon and Wonho were starting to look irritated at the seven loud boys in the back of the restaurant), and about 11:30 by the time they get home. Jooheon waves off an enthusiastic Minhyuk suggesting they have a drink and retreats into his room.

There’s still nothing of interest on his phone, no notification with the name he wants to see. There’s Kakao messages from some of his old friends from school, and Kwangji and Seokwon and Yoonho and Minkyun and even Yoosu. Jooheon sets his phone down again and flops back onto his bed with a sigh.

It’s 11:57 when his phone rings.

Jooheon snatches it up and checks the caller ID. His heart soars. 

“About fucking time,” is what he says, even though what he’s thinking is more, _shit, I was worried you forgot, I was worried you don’t care--_

A laugh, clear in Jooheon’s ears despite the static of the call, is the response. Then, “I figured you were busy. Not out partying tonight?”

Jooheon smiles up at the ceiling. “Nah, we have promotions. No time.” He knows the disbelieving sound on the other end, as much as he knows the weird sappy expression the maker of aforementioned sound must have right now. “So… are you going to wish me happy birthday before it’s too late or what? You have, like, two minutes.”

“Brat,” Gunhee says. Jooheon laughs. “All the _monbebes’ _wishes not enough for you?”__

“Not the same thing, and you know it,” Jooheon retorts.

Gunhee snorts. “You get spoiled too much.”

“One minute until 12, Gun.”

There’s a few moments of quiet, like Gunhee is considering what to say, in which Jooheon has a strange urge to hold his breath. Then, quietly, in a tone of voice completely different than earlier, Gunhee says, “Happy birthday, Joo. I miss you.”

Jooheon’s throat suddenly feels dry. The time is 12 AM. He licks his lips, feeling choked out of nowhere. “Th- thanks.” 

He can see Gunhee’s dry smile in his mind’s eye. “And I wasn’t late, either.”

Jooheon laughs weakly. He’s going to regret this later, probably, going to be embarrassed when Gunhee brings it up again, but in this moment, he can’t stop himself. He clears his throat awkwardly, then mumbles, “I… I miss you too. I really miss you. I miss us.”

Gunhee doesn’t speak for four heartbeats (Jooheon counts). When he does, it’s soft and murmured, so Jooheon almost has to strain to hear. “Me too, Jooheon. But what can we do.”

It’s not a question, and Jooheon doesn’t have an answer.

It’s 12:02 when he says, “I love you.”

It’s 12:03 when Gunhee says, “I love you too.”


End file.
